mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Chwalipięta
Chwalipięta — szósty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku jednorożec, "Wielka i Wszechmocna Trixie" przybywa do Ponyville i ogłasza się najzdolniejszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii. Fabuła Nowy jednorożec w mieście Odcinek rozpoczyna się w bibliotece Ponyville, gdzie Twilight Sparkle z powodzeniem wykonuje dwudzieste piąte thumb|left|141pxzaklęcie, które tworzy wąsy Spike'a. Smok podziwia swój nowy wygląd, chcąc pokazać je Rarity, ale Twilight mówi, że są to tylko ćwiczenia i sprawia, że znikają ku jego rozczarowaniu. Później, Twilight i Spike idą na spacer po Ponyville. Twilight tłumaczy, że większość jednorożców zna tylko trochę magii, która pomaga im w ich szczególnym talencie. Spike podkreśla, że talentem Twilight jest magia i chwali jej ogromną wiedzę. Jednak Twilight skromnie zaprzecza opinii Spike'a i twierdzi, że na pewno jest wiele jednorożców, nawet w Ponyville, które są równie dobre w magii co ona. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana, gdy Snips i Snails rozpowiadają, że w mieście pojawił się nowy, wspaniały jednorożec. Wielka i Wspaniała Trixie thumb|left|141px Scena rozgrywa na placu miejskim z przyczepy, tubalny głos ogłasza nadejście "Wielkiej i Wszechmocnej Trixie". Twierdzi, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w całej Equestrii i raduje się wśród wybuchów fajerwerków ze sceny. Miasto jest zachwycone jej magicznymi sztuczkami. Znajomi Twilight są jednak pod wrażeniem, że przyjezdna po prostu się przechwala. Twilight pyta czy jest coś złego w byciu utalentowanym. Applejack i Rarity mówią jej, że nie jest tak długo, dopóki dana osoba nie stara się popisywać i wyglądać lepiej niż inne. Kiedy Spike próbuje powiedzieć, że Twilight jest bardziej uzdolniona niż Trixie, kucyk zatrzymuje go, mówiąc mu, że nie chce, by jej przyjaciele zaczęli traktować ją jak chwalipiętę. thumb Kiedy Rainbow Dash domaga się wiedzieć, co sprawia, że Trixie jest taka szczególna, ona twierdzi, że kiedyś uratowała miasto Hoofington od "Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy", wysyłając go do jej jaskini w Lesie Everfree. Potem mówi, że w Ponyville nie ma kucyka, który potrafi zrobić coś lepiej od niej. Applejack jest pierwszym kucykiem, który rzuca jej wyzwanie wykonując sztuczki za pomocą lassa. Trixie czaruje linę, która zaczyna naśladować hipnotyczny ruch węża i wiąże Applejack. Rainbow Dash przychodzi zebrać dostateczną ilość wilgoci z chmur do stworzenia mini-tęczy, ale Trixie używa magii, by stworzyć tęczowy wir wokół Rainbow Dash i kręcić nią, dopóki nie zakręciło się jej w głowie. Rarity odrzuciła wyzwanie, mówiąc, że to "nonsens". Ale kiedy Trixie obraża grzywy, postanawia udowodnić, że jest bardziej elegancka, tworząc suknię z kurtyny. Trixie używa magii, aby zmienić kolor włosów Rarity na zielony. Kiedy biała klacz dowiaduje się, co się stało, ucieka w upokorzeniu. Spike znowu próbuje skonfrontować Twilight z aroganckim jednorożcem. Po spektaklu Po spektaklu Snips i Snails pokazują się w pobliżu przyczepy Trixie z zamiarem usłyszenia, jak pokonała Wielką Niedźwiedzicę, ale Trixie, mówi im, że jest wyczerpana występem. Sceptyczny Spike mówi, że nie uwierzy w przemowę Trixie, jeśli nie zobaczy na własne oczy. To podsuwa Snipsowi pomysł, by sprowadzić Wielką Niedźwiedzię z Lasu Everfree. Przekonywanie Twilight Z powrotem do biblioteki, w której Twilight studiuje, Spike próbuje przekonać ją, że może użyć magii, aby stanąć do walki z Trixie w obronie jej przyjaciół. Jednak Twilight obawia się, że przyjaciele uznają ją za chwalipiętę i nie będą chcieli się z nią przyjaźnić. Wielka niedźwiedzica thumb|left|160px Jest noc. W lesie Snips i Snails znajdują ogromnego niebieskiego niedźwiedzia w dużej, ciemnej jaskini, ale przypadkowo go budzą i doprowadzają do Ponyville. Budzą Trixie, która panikuje, widząc niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedź z łatwością niszczy przyczepę klaczy. Po kilku nieudanych próbach zatrzymania niedźwiedzia, w końcu wyznaje, że nigdy nie pokonała Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, a historia była zmyślona. thumb|157px Twilight (która została zaalarmowana przez Spike'a o przybyciu niedźwiedzia) wreszcie używa swej magii. Korzystając z wiatru i trzciny gra kołysankę, która łagodzi stwora. Potem odnosi wieżę ciśnień i wypełnia ją ciepłym mlekiem, a następnie daje ją niedźwiedziowi. Gdy zwierzę zapada w głęboki sen, klacz magicznie przenosi je z powrotem do lasu. W przeciwieństwie do jej lęków, Twilight dopingowali jej przyjaciele i wszystkie kucyki, które widziały ją jako lepszą od Trixie ze względu na jej skromność. Twilight wyjaśnia, że czytała o Wielkiej Niedźwiedzicy, a stwór, który ich zaatakował nie był "Wielką" tylko Małą Niedźwiedzicą. Trixie ucieka z miasta mówiąc, że Twilight nigdy nie będzie lepszym jednorożcem niż ona. Zakończenie Twilight woła Snipsa i Snailsa i każe im oczyścić miasto jako kara za sprowadzenie Małej Niedźwiedzicy. Z poparciem Spike'a, wyczarowuje im i jemu wąsy. Później, w bibliotece Twilight w końcu przyznaje Spike'owi, że jest najbardziej utalentowanym jednorożcem w Ponyville, ale "nie ma się czym chwalić". Zachęca Spike'a, który jest rozczarowany, by był sobą i nie przejmował się wyglądem. Cytaty :Spike: Witaj Rarity! Co to? A nic takiego. Puściły mi się wąsy! (Śmieje się.) :Twilight Sparkle: 'Wybacz Romeo mimo tego, że rzeczywiście wyglądasz super, to są tylko ćwiczenia więc muszą zniknąć. :'Trixie: Zapraszam wszystkich! Śmiało za chwilę będziecie świadkami osłupiającego występu wspaniałej i wszechmocnej Trixie! Czeka was szok, bo jeszcze żaden kucyk nie widział na własne oczy tak spektakularnego i oszałamiającego występu sztuki czarodziejskiej! :Spike: Skąd ta pewność! Nie widzieliście tego! A poza tym Nikt nie jest lepszy w czarach od Twi.... Twi... :Spike: 'A wy, co wyprawiacie? :'Snips: Przynieśliśmy WWT... :Spike: Słucham? :Snips: Wielkiej wszechmocnej Trixie. :Snips: Sprowadziliśmy misia do miasta! :Trixie: Heh! Może i pokonałaś małą niedźwiedzicę, ale w życiu nie dasz rady zrobić takiego pokazu jak wielka i wszechpotężna Trixie! Galeria de:Angeber-Trixie en:Boast Busters es:Detectives Presumidos it:Una Cialtrona in Città ru:Хвастунишка sv:Skrytjägare Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu